learning to trust you
by sashagirl16
Summary: full summary inside! Read it you'll Love it!
1. Info you should know

**Author note - ok everybody this is my first story so bear with me. i'm not the best writer or speller in the world so there will mostly be LOTS of mistakes but hey that we learn right. Read info This is not the first chaper repeat NOT the first chapter Enjoy!!!!**

info you should know(change in characters)

**kagome**- half jaguar demon/miko. Human form- black hair, brown eyes she can use her miko power to hid her demon form. Demon form- black with red highlighted hair blue eyes with purple center. large jaguar ear and tail with red spots can treform into jaguar at will

other character change

**inuyasha**- full demon (still has puppy ears) looks the same **Miroku**-looks the same wind demon(still has wind tunnel) sango-neko demon brown with white highlight hair green eyes black tail. **rin**-sesshy/kaguru daughter wind/dog demon sivler and black hair solf red eyes.**sesshomaru**- looks the same **kaguru**-looks the same Inutaisho-looks like in anime (without amarde) **Izayoi**-dog demon (also sesshomaru mother) black sivler hair violet eyes **kikyou**-evil that all that matters("die bitch die ..ahem..sorry about that". talks to self "not really") **naraku**-who cares about him,but he play an importent part. **Kirara**-neko demon human form black/red hair green eyes two fluffy tails sangos sister. **shippo**- same it the show but older no tail

Summary-not a lot of demon lelf virse killed more than half mostly women. all demon have to protect females above all else find mate and have lost of kids. the inu group all live in a large manise.

** There the info thanks for reading**


	2. This is one found you

**AN-ok here the first chapter Not good with beginning I'm more of a middle end person, but it gets better so read on**

**i do not own inuyasha "tears" that was to hard**

** Enjoy!!!**

"uncle Inu uncle Inu" rin yelled running throw the garden.

Inyasha was siting under a sakuru tree lightly dozing. "uncle Inu" rin squeaked jumping on top of him giggling madly. Inuyasha woke with a start glaring at his niece "rin I told you to stop doing that" he growled. She only giggled more.

"but you promise you'd take me out today" she reminded him. Inuyasha looked confused "I did" he replied dumbly "yes you did" she pouted crossing her little arms over her couldn't remember ever promising her any he hated seeing his niece pout.

"Ok ok lets go" he gave in. "yay!" rin cheered throwing her arms in the air, pout insanely gone. hoping into Inuyasha fire red drop top they sped off toward town.

5 hours later

"come on rin this is the 8th store we been 't we go home now." Inuyasha whined. They had been to almost every toy and candy shop in town and rin was still going Strong. "fine but you have to buy some more candy" she giggled. He groaned if rin got anymore candy she'd be bouncingoff the wall. Rin was steadily pulling him toward a small candy shop across from a small park when his ear picked up something.

He stop ed abruptly.

"what is that" he asked out loud. It sounded like crying but he couldn't be sure. His ears swirled in all direction trying to pen point the sound.

"uncle Inu" rin questioned pulling on his sleeve. He zero in on the noise and found it was coming from a dark ally way. "rin go on inside the store I'll be there in a min tine" he ordered never taking his eyes off the ally. Rin could seance something was wrong,doing as she was told she disappeared through the door soon as rin was in the door inuyasha raced off into the ally. what he was meant with made his blood boil. a group of men were trying to force them on a small girl. The crying was coming from her as she was curled into a small ball trying to protect herself from their attack.

"the poor girl defenceless" Inuyasha thought angrily. He couldn't take it anymore he rushed them successfully knocking out the 5 men before they even knew what happen to them.

"useless trash what kind of man hits on a women" he spit giving them each one more kick for good measure. looking around he was more than surprise to find the girl gone.

"what the fuck" he yelled looking this way and that. the girl had some how manged to cale to the end of the ally before she passed out. He examined her she was pretty beat up her arms and legs were badly bruised and some were bleeding.

"i can't just leave you here" hetold her. Picking her up bridal style he carried her back to his car.

**AN-that it chap one i know it super short but it gets longer and better(plot wise not writeing or spelling) Review Review it will help ALOT trust me **


	3. trust

_**AN-Here chap 3 Enjoy!!!!**_

_**I do not own Inayasha I do not own Inayasha I do not own Inayasha **_

**_sorry it been so long computer cashed_**

Rin was already there siting in the front seat when he got back."what happen" she smeared, making Inuyasha whine at her tone." she was attacked by some thugs" he answered "but don't worry we'll get her some help" Rin was still worried as inuyasha sped off toward home.

" rin can you go open the door for me" Inuyasha added as he gently lifted the girl out of the car. "and call everyone down when you get their" he added as she ran off. She through a rapier over her shoulder as she entered leaving the door open for quickly walked into the house and set the girl down in the living room. Looking at her more closely he had to amid she was beautiful, even with all her bruises.

"she so beauiful I wonder if she has a boyfriend...wait WAIT what am i thinking i have kikyou"(_Die Bicth DIE)_he mennity scolded himself. Taking his eyes off her face he gave his attaien to her wounds. Her stomach was just as bad as her arm and legs large purple and black bruises decorate it.

"she must be a street kid" he though looking at her tatter appearen. She was wearing what _used_to be a black hoode that was now sleeveless and had holes and rips all over it. Her pants were no better they male pant, baggy on her waist with holes and pacthes all ran his fingertips lightly over her stamach,she whined pulling away from his touch. slowly her eyes flutter open. She stared at him and he stared back.

"hey there glad your awake how you feeling" he asked solfly surprising himself with the concern in his he reached out a hand toward her.(_the girl is kagome just telling u so i don't have to keep writeing the girl. now you no her name i no her name they don't) _Kagome eyes grow wide and fearful without warning she shot out of her seat knocking over the couch and landing hard on her side. She whimper caucusing her bruise ribs as the tears fell freely. Inuyasha was at her side trying to help her. She pushed him away backing into a conor eyes wide with fear and tears as she searched fanisely for a way out."it's ok i won't hurt you" he cooed solfly reaching for her she whimpered and flinched away from his touch hugging her knees to her inuyasha didn't know what to do. he never was good at comforting people. so he did the only thing he could backing up a few feet he gave her some space and that's how everyone found them. when they came through the girls gasped when they saw kagome huddled in the conor like a frighten animal sobbing harshly. Everyone moved through the room cautiously trying not to tip the firgel balance.

"Inuyasha is she alright" miroku asked placeing a hand on his shoulder. "i don't know she seems scared and she won't let me near her, but her burise look bad" he sighed

"what have you tried" sesshomaru asked "everything the closer i get scarier she gets" he explained

"maybe it because you were their when she was attacked maybe she thinks your one of them that just took her home try and have someone Else porch her" Inutaisho suggest. Inuyasha shrugged"knock yourself out" "I'll do it" sesshomaru volunteered.

Kagome regarded each person in the room fearfully exspeacilly the _**MALES**_. She wacthed sesshomaru come closer. She whimpered burying her face in her hands trying to become as small as possiabe.

"hold on sess" kaguru stopped him. She hadn't said anything till now she just been silently wacthing kagome closely."all men please step to the far side of the room please women stay with me" she ordered

As if on cue izayoi and sango started herding the men to the other end of the couch. "whats going on" sesshy cried wild his mate shoved at him. "just trust me it a girl thing"she explained "i don't know..." he started to protest but she silence him with a kiss "just trust me" she said backing away

"fine" he grumbled going to join the the males. Bringing the other girls over they crouched down to her to her leval. kagome whimpered and moved away. kaguru figured out that this girl had a _exmeate _fear of any living creature on two legs and it was mostly men.

"bady I need you to look at me we just want to help ok" she said solfly as if speaking to a small chlid she refuse to lift her head not trusting if she would be struck or not.

"bady my name is kaguru and this is Izayoi and sango "she said pointing them out "we want to be your friends and take care of you will you let us" Kaguru knew everything had to be on her terms if they tried to force her she would be lost to them if they let her choose they would gain her trust faster.

kagome was in turmoil a part of her screamed to not trust them that they were just using sweet words to trick her,but a small part of her wanted to believe them to trust them not to hurt her like so many others she lifted her head the kaguru women and the other two sat there waiting pansily on her.

heasiuly almost unocited she gave the tiniest of nods. they gave her warm smiles in return. kaguru knew she was still afraid and that they would have to build up her trust of them but this tiny gesture was the first steps of her healing proction.

**AN-**_**There it is it much longer then the other and i think i did really will **_

_**Review Review Ja Na**_


	4. bath

**AN- This is the next chap Everyone Review **

**I do not own Inuyasha **

**"**aright girlly lets get you a bath frist thing" Kaguru smiled. Kagome sniff en. The last time she had a bath she almost died. She shook her head no so hard they thought it might fall off.

'now now miss lady to began your new life you must be clean' Izayoi said pulling her out of the conor. Kagome pulled out of her grasps and made a dash for it sango and kaguru hot on her tail.

"don't think so" sango yelled jumping on top of her. She whined when she landed but struggled and fought until she was free again. She only got 2 feet before kaguru grasped her by the shoulders. "come now in the tud we go' she yelled. She struggled but kaguru would en let go " in you go " kaguru yelled tossing kagome into the bathroom locking the door behind them.

With the boys

"do you think she alright " inuyasha asked clearly worried. He had been wacthing kagome closely sight kaguru shooed him away.

"she'll be fine they won't kill her " InuT ( _Inutaisho _) told him "hopefully" he added.

"well i'm going go get her some clothes to wear" Inuyasha said walking off "ah inuyasha wait up" Miroku called after him "word of avid my silver haired friend no matter how hard you look her clothes will still be on" he said with a sad sigh "_**crash" . **_"stupid monk" inuyasha said siting on a unconcern Miroku head.

sesshomaru cleared his thort. "so what we going to do with her foster care" he asked his father "no no she'll do much better here she seem to not have a home" InuT decided " why would we take her in give her to humans she not a demon so we have no use for her" sesshy asked curious. InuT gave a low chuckle " oh i have my reason i have my reasons" Before sesshy could ask what he meant

"_**crash" **_was hear from the bathroom followed by others noises. " _**bam**_ " " _hold still girl_ " " _whimper whimper_" "_she going for the back door_" "_**bam boom crash " "**_ _ow she bit me _" " _hold her down _" "_get that shirt off _" " _whimper " i got her " " splash !! " " we got her " _

_Sesshy and InuT sweat dropped anime style. " _should we be worried _" _InuT murrered " i don't know but i think that last voice was kaguru " sesshy answered " dude you wife is crazy " said a magically appearing Miroku

" hm that because she been lacking i'll fix that tonight " sesshy said ( he means kaguru and sesshy haven't been have sex lately) walking off leaving a chuckling InuT and a pale Miroku. " i'm going to get my ISAKAHS ( in case sesshy and kaguru are having sex) kit ready " he said shakily. he was still traumatized after he walked in on certain people doing it doggy style.

With the girls

After the initial fight they were finally able to get kagome into the water. she was whining now when the hot water hit her bruised skin.

" you poor bady " izayoi said when she saw her.

Kagome body was corved in black and blue bruises, cuts and gashes. when she saw where everyone was looking kagome quickly tried to cover her self with her hands and lower her eyes. Sango kneel ed beside her

" lets get you all clean up huh" kagome nodded her head. The water was warm and she hadn't had a bath since she was a little girl.

" well ladies we might have our work cut out for us" kaguru said looking kagome over.

Her hair was a rat trap and her body was covered in dirt and grime. Before anyone could begin kagome body glowed a light pink and when it was gone human kagome was now half- demon kagome. Her jaguar ear tiwted on top her head and her tail splashed the water

. Izayoi , sango ,and kaguru all stared at her dumbly they thought she was human. Kagome new the moment her spell ran out . She curled into a ball she leared at a young age if she wasn't beaten just for the hell of it she was beaten for being a half -demon.

A solf hand touched her ear she finched away flatting her ear to her head. The next thing she knew she was pulled into a warm hug.

" you poor child life must have been so hard " izayoi said holding her tight. Kagome couldn't believe it no one not even her own mother had ever been this nice to her before.

" let us get you all cleaned up and show the world what a beautiful young ladies you are" izayoi said reassuring her.

" well we might be at it for a while " sango said pulling up her sleeves.

5 hour later

" Ears down " izayoi asked as she washed kagome hair for the 15th time. After all their hard work they had some how manged to remove all the dirt from kagome skin which now shone a pure white. Her hair was now clean and shiny and you could she her highlight cleariy. After ricing out her hair they helped kagome out of the tud and wrapped her in a large towel.

" so what can we call you miss" sango asked brushing out kagome hair. " silence" " hey did you hear me " sango called to her " more silence" Sango looked worryly at kaguru and izayoi

"ma be she mute " kaguru suggested " have her write something" getting out a black broad and marker she handed it to kagome. She looked at it confused. " write honey " izayoi said moving her hand in the air. Kagome cacth on quick and quickly scabbed down her name and handed back to izayoi.

" ka-ho-me " she pronouned. she shocke her head no. " i think it kegeme" kaguru said Again no " guys i think its kagome " sango shokpe up. She said yes. " kagome that a prefect name for you" kaguru said patting her head " now kagome do you know how to speak " izayoi asked " um o uh.." kagome tried to speak but no one ever taught her how.

" don't worry bady we'll teach you " sango said with a chuckle. Giving her the clothes inuyasha lelf (his red shirt and black shorts) they made the way to the door. " hold on bady " izayoi stoped her

"_dearest i bringing her out but there something you should know" izayoi said ( they can talk to there mates in there minds) " what is it dear" he answered " shes a half-demon and easy to scarce so tell everyone so they don't frigen her " There was a bit of hesitate before he answered " I'll make sure everyone knows" he replied then he was gone. _

_"_**okay were all good' she said They lelf the bathroom and every one was waiting for them in the liveing room.**

** " time for introduces this is inuyasha your saver, miroku the pervert , sesshomaru , Inutaisho, the little girl rin and theis two you haven't met yet are shippo and kirara****they were at school when you came" sango explained ( age Sess: 28, Kagu:24. Mir:22,Sa:21,rin:6,ship:19,kir:19,inu:20,Kag:16)**

** Kagome just nodded her head she was hiding behind kaguru. " now everyone for reason unknown she doesn't know how to speak so until we teach her we need you to bear with us oh and her name is kagome" izayoi told them. after everyone shared a few words with kagome InuT cleared his throat ' will we ALL have matter to aten to soooo Inuyasha your in charge of kagome goodbye" he said quickly pushing everyone out of the room. **

**Inuyasha sweat dropped anime style " soooo do you want me to show you around the house you could get lost if your not careful" he asked with a blush "damn she looks good in my clothes" he thought **

**kagome nodded her head yes and and quietly followed him ( don't feel like telling you about the house) After going thought the hold house they ended up back in Inuyasha bedroom. **

**" hey kags you want to play my psp" inuyasha asked (there little walk made them closer )She made a whine/purr in her thorst which inuyasha knew meant yes. she couldn't talk so she made sounds to say what she wanted. **

**" i' ll help you with your speak so you'll be alde to use words" he said as he played. She moved her ear to show she hear. "can you write" she made the sound for no a growl/whine. " why don't i give you some lesson" he said suddenly shutting of the game. She growled at him she was winning. **

**"what " he said inocently He got up ****to get some paper. She smirked silent like the cat she was she couped up on him and graved his furry ears and started to stork them. Inuyasha was so surprise he dropped the paper and pen he was getting and started to purr.**

** kagome giggled. "god she has a pretty laugh' he thought with a simle He almost whined when she pulled away. suddenly he swoon around. Kagome gave a yelp as he pined her to the bed. **

**" you should en have done that babe pay back a bicth" he said with a smirk. The next thing kagome knew she was being tickle attacked. She burst in to laughter whining and whimpering trying to get Inuyasha to stop **

**" i don't think so bade your going to pay big" he laughed,but kagome wasn't done yet soon inuyasha was the one laughing on the floor with kagome on top she had used her tail to tickle his side. **

**" ok...ok i give up just stop " he breathed kagome stopped her attack and coppasped laughing on top of him. Then the door opened " inuyasha Izzy (izayoi) told me to tell you dinn - whoa Inuyasha you work fast" Miroku grinned giving him the thumbs up. Kagome blushed three shade of red and jumped off of inuyasha **

**" perverted monk " inuyasha growled lunging for miroku who quickly escaped " izzy said dinner ready but i'll tell her you had dessert early" he yelled laughing like a madmen " i going to kill him come on kagome lets go" he said leaving before he could walk out the door kagome jumped on his back " and what do you think your doing" he asked raising a brow She whined and gave him the puppy dog pout. ' fine lets go" he sighed how could he resist that face. She purred and rubbed her cheek again his in thanks "i can tell your going to be the death of me" he chuckled and carryed her down to the dinning room.**


End file.
